Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-fit connector terminal to be inserted into an electrically conductive through-hole formed through a circuit substrate, and more particularly to a press-fit connector terminal through which a large amount of current can pass.
Description of the Related Art
In these days, there is an increasing demand for a press-fit connector terminal through which a current in the range of about 60 to 80 A/pin can run. In order for a press-fit connector terminal to make it possible to allow a much current to run there-through, the press-fit connector terminal is necessary to have a large cross-section. That is, a press-fit connector terminal is necessary to be made of an electrically conductive sheet having an increased thickness. However, a press-fit connector terminal made of a sheet having an increased thickness is accompanied with a problem that since spring performance of a press-fit connector terminal is deteriorated, and hence, the press-fit connector terminal cannot avoid being solid, resulting in that when the press-fit connector terminal is inserted into a through-hole formed through a circuit substrate, it is afraid that the press-fit connector terminal may damage an inner surface of the through-hole and/or a circuit substrate.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open on No. 2009-21016 discloses a press-fit terminal. A press-fit terminal having a relatively large thickness is illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 thereof. It is considered that when the press-fit terminal is inserted into a through-hole, elastic contact pieces defining the press-fit terminal contact with an inner surface of the through-hole, and act as a spring to the through-hole.
Furthermore, since an inner surface of the through-hole has a broad area where contact pressure is received from the elastic contact pieces, it is considered that it is possible to prevent the through-hole and a resin-embedded portion of the circuit substrate from being creep-deformed due to an elastic reaction force caused by the elastic contact pieces.
As mentioned above, if a press-fit connector terminal is designed to have an increased thickness in order to allow a large amount of current to run there-through, the press-fit connector terminal will be accompanied with a problem that since the spring performance thereof is deteriorated, and hence, the press-fit connector terminal cannot avoid from being solid, resulting in that when the press-fit connector terminal is inserted into a through-hole formed through a circuit substrate, it is afraid that the press-fit connector terminal may damage an inner surface of the through-hole and/or a circuit substrate.
Since the press-fit terminal suggested in FIGS. 4 and 6 of the above-identified Publication does not have a floating structure, when the press-fit terminal is inserted into a through-hole, there occurs fluctuation in contact pressure exerted by the elastic contact pieces onto an inner surface of a through-hole, resulting in deterioration in stability in connection therebetween.